California Beach
by Sarcastic4159
Summary: When Max spies on the boys when they go down to the beach will what she finds bring her closer to Fang or tear them a part? Can Max and The Flock handle normal lives or will it get to complicated?
1. Fang's Jealousy

California Beach

**Chapter 1: Fang's jealousy**

-Max-

We were headed to California. I had been out voted because Nudge had to mention the beach. The minute the beach had become an option I knew I had lost when I saw the gleam in the flock's eyes. Not only did we have to fly four hours to get there but I would like to see you try to control a bunch of mutant bird kids. Things such as "are we there yet" and "I have to go to the bathroom" were common used to drive me insane. Fang oh so kindly didn't bother to help out so I was alone. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so we decided to stop for a bathroom break and something to eat.

The restaurant's neon lights flashed brightly from a top the roof. "Papa Joe's Family Restaurant" was right next to the restrooms. The building itself was homey looking with bushes along the edge of the building. The walls were painted white with red shutters surrounding the square windows along the sides. When walking into the restaurant you were met with oldies music and the smell of fried foods. It was just the place we needed to settle down for lunch.

As we waited in the lobby I noticed a waiter in the corner. The waiter was a guy who was about 6'2, with brown hair, dark eyes, cute, and he was staring right at me. I looked away quickly hoping he didn't see me check him out. After a few minutes I looked back around to see him coming our way. He started to greet us and I could feel Fang watching us. The waiter made a special note to talk with me while we were being led to our seats. In the corner of my eye I saw Fang tense.

-Fang and His Mental Rant-

Who does this guy think he is going and flirting with Max? I mean really could you be any more obvious this is a family restaurant. If only I could get my hands around his neck. And his name is Roger how plain is Roger. (**Sorry to any Rogers out there I have nothing against the name Roger it is just for the sake of the rant**). Wait a minute what did I care if someone flirted with Max. She was only my sister sort of, my really hot sister. Darn it Fang get your head together. My thoughts were broken when Max jabbed me in the ribs. I was standing in the middle of the restraint while the rest of the flock was sitting at a booth. People were starting to stare at me and I decided to slip into the booth before I attracted anymore attention.

-Max-

What was with Fang today he was acting really weird? Not only was he constantly daydreaming but also got tense whenever the waiter came by.

Finally Roger came back and asked us for are order. I ordered three hamburgers, two sodas, three baskets of fries, and some onion rings. The waiter was shocked. His face went pale; his eyed bulged out of their sockets. He probably would look at me after this.

"Are you sure you want all that miss," he asked. I couldn't tell whether he was shocked, impressed, or extremely grossed out.

"I am very hungry".

"Yes Miss', he turned to the rest of the flock and took their orders. Roger left sort of dazed but not before he glanced my way one more time; that was new. I guess he was not completely grossed out.

"Hey Max, that boy thinks you are cute," said Angel in my mind. I blushed which is something I don't usually do. Fang looked at me with questions in his eyes but I ignored him. It was none of his business anyways. Soon the waiter came back.

"Sorry to bother you miss but my manager saw your order and would like to know if you can pay for all that food," he asked. I thought this guy was sweet but I was going to snap if someone asked me if I had enough money to pay for something one more time.

"Don't worry I have it covered". I was trying my best not to go mutant bird girl on Roger's ass. I felt accomplished by my anger control and was even able to end the sentence with a smile. Roger nodded and smiled back before returning to the back.

Soon the food came out. We ate all of it and the waiters and people around us just gazed in shock. I tried to suppress a smile this never got old. When we were finished the waiter gave me the bill. I in return gave him my credit card. When he returned the credit card was not the only thing I got back. On the back of the receipt was his phone number.

"Have a nice day miss," the waiter said while giving me a wink. Fang was giving him dagger eyes and looked like he was gonna flip. All this emotion from him today was both shocking and hilarious. I tucked my credit card in my back pocket and guided the group outside. Next stop California.

**AN- Hey guys I am back! Though probably since this story is so old anybody who used to read this has moved on. I want to just inform you guys that this story will not continue but I am going to rewrite it. I don't plan on changing anything in the plot, but am mostly just going back to lengthen some of the chapters with more detailed description and correct grammar mistakes. However If I do find something out of character or just plain stupid I probably will alter the story when rewriting. Please also note that I am not a constant writer and these reforms will probably happen in bursts from time to time. However since it is summer I do expect that they should frequent enough. I do hope that you guys will review because that encourages me to write more and your constructive criticism helps me improve as a writer.**

**Till next time**

**Sarcastic**


	2. Spying

Chapter 2

-Max-

When we finally got to California I found the nearest hotel and checked us in. I got two rooms side by side one for the girls and the other for the guys. I was so tired and couldn't wait to lie down. Everyone started to rush to the rooms in a hurry to claim the beds.

The hotel room was comfy. There was one giant bed in the middle of the room and a dresser next to it. On the dresser consisted of a lamp and a clock. Across from the bed was a TV that I am sure Angel would love for the cartoons. I jumped on the bed with the rest of the girls and joined in their conversation. Nudge started in about shopping. I groaned but Angel gave me the Bambi eyes, curse the Bambi eyes. I was only saved by the boy's door open and slam shut. I walked outside seeing the boys rushing down the stairs.

"Where are you going", I yelled after them.

"We are just going to the beach" said Fang and with that they ran down the stairway and out the hotel. I sighed before walking back into our room. Nudge looked up silently asking what that was all about. I told them of the guy's plans and laid back down on the bed. There was a moment of silence before Nudge spoke up.

"Have you ever wonder what the guys do when the girls aren't around", asked Nudge? I thought about this for a minute then looked up.

"Let's go find out". We hurried out the door and headed for the beach. Once we got there we ducked under some umbrellas and scanned the beach for the boys. I must admit that as a part time job we should have been ninjas.

"There I see them". We all turned are attention to the boys standing by some beach towels talking.

"What are they saying Angel"?

"Hold on", she started focusing on the boys.

"Describe the beach bunnies to me Fang," said Iggy. Beach bunnies? Really?

"What", Fang said.

"Come on Max is not around," Iggy pleaded. By know I have learned that when Iggy says this there is going to be trouble. And he still thinks I do not know about half the stuff he and Gazzy have done.

"Fine", Said Fang. I sat in horror as Angel started to repeat things that should never come out of a little girl's mouth and they were only talking about the tops of the bathing suits! I quickly silenced Angel when the boy's had moved onto the bikini bottoms. I was fuming by then. How could they be like that in front of Gazzy? I mean sure they are teenage boys but still Gazzy is too young for that kind of talk. I was about to go over there and kick both of their asses and take Gazzy back to the hotel but Nudge and Angel quickly drug me away before I could get us caught. They were in so much trouble when they got back!


	3. Busted

-Fang-

Max has been acting strange ever since we got back. Not only would she not talk to us but I keep getting the feeling that I am in trouble for something. Finally I couldn't stand the constant glares.

"Max what is up with you"? Right as I said it I realized it was defiantly the wrong question and tone. Max only increased her death glare before quickly side stepping me and walking into her room. Usually Max would just scream at us which was scary enough. However, this new quiet angry Max; I was learning was a hell of a lot scarier.

Outside I heard a window slam and someone pushing off from the building, probably Max. She had a tendency of flying when she got angry. I went into the girl's room and started to question Angel.

-Max-

Man this feels so good. I was flying over California at 300 mph and was my own personal remedy for calming down. Thinking straight I could really get down to the root of my anger which always helped. I mean sure Fang and Iggy could have been more responsible with Gazzy around but I still shouldn't be this angry. And I wasn't even all that angry at Iggy it was really just Fang. The though off him ogling those other girls had my blood boiling. The angrier and jealous I got the faster I flew.

-Fang-

"Angel do you know why Max is so mad", I was trying to question Angel but when I met both girl's eyes they would blush and look away.

"Max was pissed after hearing you guy talk about those girls on the beach, well for the most part anyways. The other reason she is so mad is ignorant to her right now," said Angel. I sat there is confusion first as to the other reason Max was mad and second as to how they knew what we said at the beach anyways. In the midst of my confusion Nudge budged in and answered some of my questions.

"Well we saw you heading towards the beach and started wondering for the fun of it what you guys did by yourselves without the girls," said Nudge.

"Max was really mad especially because you took Gazzy." said Angel. I looked at Gazzy. I sometimes forget how young he really is. No wonder she was so pissed. I quickly jumped out the girl's window in hopes of finding her.

-Max-

I had finally calmed down enough to turn around and start heading back. I knew it was unfair to stay angry at Fang when he didn't even understand why I was angry at him. At the thought of me probably worrying them with my sudden departure I started to pick up speed. Out in the distance I was beginning to see a black dot on the horizon. In minutes the black dot transformed into a figure, Fang. I could feel my anger subside a little at the thought of him caring enough to come after me.

"Hi Fang what are you doing here", I greeted while slowing to a stop in front of him.

"Me, you where the one who ran away", yelled Fang. There went the slight happiness of his arrival.

"I just went for some fresh air", I was getting mad again. When was it his damn business of where I went?

"What is with you today?" Fang shot back. Me? This weirdo is the one who has been daydreaming all day and sending innocent waiters death glares!

"Well I am sorry I have ruined your day of eyeing beach bunnies". Fangs eyes went to flaming daggers.

"You were spying on me," Fang accused.

"No we just saw you guys heading for the beach and we wanted to know what you guys did when you weren't around girls. So we followed you."

"So you weren't spying, just spying", Fang was really angry now.

"Well I'm glad I was there. How could you take Gazzy with you I mean he is only eight"!

"Well I couldn't leave him with a bunch of nosey girls", Fang said.

"Oh so I am nosey! Screw you jerk"! I was really mad now and hurt so I did a quick spin around him and flew off.

**AN-I hope you like the story so far and please review **

**(**)**

**Sarcastic**


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

-Max-

After I had finally calmed down from me and Fang's fight I returned to the hotel. Fang wasn't in sight so I flew into my window and went to Iggy's room. Iggy and Gazzy were both sitting on the bed playing with some gadgets that I would most likely have to confiscate later.

"Gazzy could you let me talk to Iggy along," I asked. Gazzy nodded before quickly rushing out of the room. Once the door shut behind him, Iggy started talking.

"Max it was not Fang's fault, I asked him to describe the girls."

"I am not mad just next time think about what you're doing. Don't be such a sexist pig and another thing Gazzy is not fourteen he is only eight. I would like him to grow up to not be as perverted like you."Iggy smiled sheepishly before laughing. "But Iggy if I you ever do anything like that again I will personally kick your butt all the way to China and back". Iggy's face changed and he just nodded. Once I made sure that we understood each other I left the room and headed back into the girl's room.

When I walked into the room I noticed Angel was playing with her stuffed bear and Nudge was looking at fashion magazine.

"Max you are back", Angel said while running to hug me. Nudge smiled and gave me a hug too.

"Sorry I ran out like that I just needed some fresh air." They both nodded. I looked at the time and my eyes jumped out of my sockets. It was way past their bed times. Those sneaky little devils!

"Angel what time is it" I said while slowing closing in.

"Um three in the morning" she smiled while slowly backing away. I pounced on her and started to tickle her. Finally when she couldn't laugh anymore I tucked her into bed. After saying goodnight I ordered Nudge to bed along with her and went into the other room to check on Gazzy. When I got into the other room to my surprise Iggy had already tucked Gazzy into bed. He was defiantly getting brownie points for that one. I wished Iggy good night before heading back to our room. I laid down not realizing how tired I really was. It took no time at all for me to fall asleep.

-Fang-

Why does Max have to be so aggravating? I was silently fuming as I flew through the hotel window and landed on my bed. Iggy was playing with some wires while Gazzy was sleeping silently.

"Iggy how did it go with Max"?

"She didn't yell at me which sort of caught me off guard but she did threaten me". Maybe she had calmed down.

"Hey I am going out again I will be back soon". I suddenly had the biggest urge to go back to the beach. The sun was done but I felt that it would be the best place to think.

-Max-

I woke up an hour late to the sound of Nudge falling onto the floor. I jumped out of bed to see if she was okay. Not only was she fine but that doofus started to cuddle against the nightstand. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was slowly starting to rise. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to go to the beach. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes we had gotten when we landed. Once I was decent enough not to scare away anyone I might come across this early, I jumped out the window and started to fly to the beach.

-Angel-

Once I heard Max jump out the window and fly off, I opened my eyes. Nudge sat up with a grin and we high fived each other. I grinned at Nudge our plan had worked. While Max was sleeping we thought of a way to get Max and Fang talking and what better place was at the beach looking at the sunrise. Though Fang going to the beach was his own choice I had used my mind controlling powers to get Max to go. I just hope they would finally confess their feelings about one in other. You do not know how tiring it is having those to madly like each other but neither of them realizes it.

-Max-

I don't know why I wanted all of a sudden to go to the beach but it just felt right. When I finally got there Fang was sitting in the sand watching the sunrise. Why would Fang be here? I then knew Angel and Nudge had something to do with this I would yell at them later. Seeing Fang in such deep thought made me realize this argument had gone on long enough. It was time to make things right. I walked up to him and sat down. I then swallowed my pride and started speaking.


	5. Together

Chapter 5: Together

-Max-

"Fang I am really sorry for spying on you". Fang didn't even look towards me instead he continued gazing into the sunrise. I sighed. Thinking that it was no use I started to get up.

"Max, Angel said you were mad for reasons other than us talking about that in front of Gazzy", Fang still didn't face me but at least he had acknowledged I was there. I sat back down and started to ponder what he had said. I mean sure it was strange that I got more made at Fang than the rest when he was looking at the girls. Besides that I have been looking at Fang a lot differently than usually. Like how his hair was so great I wanted to run my finger through it. Whoa! Stop right there, say what now. I started to think back on how I felt about Fang. My heart always sped up when he was around and I felt lonely when he wasn't around to support me. Sure he was aggravating at times but he was kind and was always there to help me. I looked up at Fang as he sat there in silence, a man of few words. I defiantly didn't look at him the same way I would look at Iggy. Suddenly words Nudge had said about her opinion of love and what it felt like. That was it! How could I have not realized this before? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Max you love Fang. Looking back up, I was startled slightly by Fang looking directly at me. He raised an eyebrow silently urging me to tell him what I was thinking. Crap how should I try and convey this. Wait should I even tell him this? What about the flock and what happens if he doesn't like me back? I don't want to lose my friend. I looked into Fang's eyes prepared to tell him it was nothing when something stopped me. It wasn't Angel, no this feeling felt different. I knew I needed to tell him. Before I could even think this through my mouth worked on its own and blurt out, "I love you".

Fang's eyes just about popped out of his sockets. If I wasn't so nervous about his answer I would have died laughing. Starring into his eyes I was silently praying to anyone and everyone that he would say he loved me to. I was so focused on my silent prayers that I didn't notice Fang move closer. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine; I almost died from heart failure right there. We continued to kiss and lucky for me we had great lungs that allowed us to hold our breath for an extremely long time. Unfortunately we had to pull away when our air finally did run out. Fang grabbed my hand and we flew back to the hotel. Fang didn't have to answer me back I knew with that kiss what his answer was. He was my man of very little words.

I knew I wouldn't have to explain anything to the rest of the flock, because Angel had probably already done it for us. When we got back to the hotel all of them were up and sitting in the girl's room. Angel had the biggest grin on her face and Nudge looked so excited I could tell she was going to hound me with questions when the boys left. As Fang and I jumped down through the window we were tackled by hugs. Remind me to sign these kids up for the football team they could really pack a punch. I struggled to wiggle out of there grips to get fresh air. After the girls had had a sufficient amount of hugging they settled down. Nudge and Iggy were about to go into questions when I quickly cut them off.

"I know you guys are excited but it is seriously time for you guys to go to bed", I said while pointing to the clock. They all grumbled and were about to leave when Nudge took the moment of my happiness to ask, "Max can we pleeeeaaaaaseeee go shopping tomorrow". Due to our serious lack of clothing and my exhaustion I quickly agreed hoping to just get these guys to bed. After I made sure that Angel and Nudge were really asleep I went into the boy's room and knocked. Fang answered.

"Is Gazzy asleep"? He let me in and I went over to his bed which he shared with Iggy. Gazzy was curled into a ball on one side of the bed and sleeping soundly. You know when he wasn't up making trouble he actually looked like a little angel. Iggy was sitting on the floor playing with more suspicious wires but I was too tired to investigate. I quickly wished him goodnight before leaving. Walking in the hallway I heard the boy's door open and close. Fang had stepped out and was heading towards me.

"Good night", he said while gently kissing me.

"Night Fang" I gently kissed him back.

Once I was in my bedroom I curled up under the covers and was about to fall into a peaceful sleep when I was shocked out of sleep by a horrible thought. I had agreed to go shopping tomorrow.


	6. Shopping

**Warning this next part of the story has nothing to do with the summary. This story will include **_**PRANKS, TRUTH OR DARE, and HIGH SCHOOL. Will Fang and Max's relationship hold or will it fall apart and destroy the flock?**_

**Midnightwings4159**

Chapter 6: Shopping

-Max-

The next morning I woke up and ordered breakfast for the flock. Soon the flock was up and moving around. Nudge was jumping up and down at the thought of shopping. I was not happy about shopping but we did need some new clothes. Once everyone had finished breakfast we left the hotel and started flying in search of a mall.

"There Max I see a mall," Nudge said in excitement.

"Ok guys the boys and girls will split up to shop everyone will meet at the front entrance".

"Ok," the flock said together. Angel and Nudge drug me in the mall and into the girls section where they began to pile clothes into my hands to try on. I groaned this was going to take forever. I walked into the changing room and reached into the pile. I pulled out a midn9ight blue t shirt w9th some jean skirt. I put them on and stepped out so Nudge and Angel could see.

"You look great Max," Angel said. Nudge had already gone into the other changing room to try on some clothes. I went back into the room and pulled out a black t shirt with a V neck and with lace trimming the bottom. I groaned out loud but put it on with a black skirt I then stepped outside. Angel and Nudge turned around with two big piles of clothes in their hands they both had big smiles on their face.

"Wow Max you look beautiful," Nudge said. I went back into the changing room and quickly took of the clothes and put my normal clothes back on. By the time we had finished shopping I had bought some jeans and a couple of T shirts. We then met up with the boys and flew back to the hotel.

The day went by quickly. We went swimming in the ocean and went to Hollywood. When we got back to the hotel it was already ten o clock. The younger kids where worn out so I tucked them into bed. I was tucking Angel in when I saw Fang fly up onto the roof. I quickly said good night and followed him.

"Hey mind if I sit with you". I sat down next to Fang without waiting for an answer.

"Hey Fang I was thinking maybe it was time we went back to school. It's just I was thinking and well the kids have a really big gap in their education and if we were ever able to live normal lives I want them to have a education."

"That sounds great Max we can leave tomorrow," said Fang and with that he kissed me on the lips. With that he stood up and flew back into his room leaving me to think. I stayed up on the roof for another hour before I started getting chilly. SOA I flew into my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Angle jumping on me.

"Good morning please stop jumping on appendix. **(For those who don't know where the appendix is or what it is. It is an organ next to your intestines, around the right side of your body. If it ever gets infected it's called appendicitis)**

"Sorry Max", Angel said while crawling off me. I headed towards the table where the flock was eating.

"Hey guys I have a suggestion and want your opinion. I think it is time to go back to school." The flock starred at me though I could see smiles spreading across their faces.

"That sounds great Max where will we go' asked Nudge.

"I was thinking about heading to Ella's house today and going to school with them. So if you guys want to go we need to get packed". The next thirty minutes were filled with packing clothes and getting ready. Usually it would have taking a lot less time but we had just gone shopping and Nudge couldn't figure out what to wear while Iggy was trying to find his clothes that Fang had hid l this morning, but finally we were all checked out and flying towards my mom's house.


	7. The Soccer Game

Chapter 7:

-Max-

When we finally got to Ella's house the flock was greeted with a lot of hugs. I was really excited to see my sister again and I could tell she was excited to. Ella had grown two inches while I was away though I was still taller.

"Hey Ella long time no see".

"Max I missed you so much. I am so glad you're here", Ella said while squeezing my guts out.

"Sorry about that but you now the erasers and saving the world, though we haven't been attacked lately so we decided to drop by. Hey I need to talk to mom do you know where she is"?

"Yeah she is upstairs in her room," Ella said.

"Thanks". I ran upstairs and knocked on my mom's door.

"Come in its open," my mom said. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Hey mom how are you doing"?

"Good", she said while squeezing me.

"Um I need to ask you something".

"Ok what is it", she asked' I sat down on her bed next to her.

"Um I was wondering if it was alright if we stayed her and went to school with Ella. I mean the kids have a really big gap in their education"?

"Yes of course you can stay and go to school you know you are always welcome at this house," my mom said while smiling.

"Thanks mom I guess I should get the flock to unpack then". I said and left the room. I walked down stairs to find the flock in the living room talking.

"Hey guys time to unpack. You have the same rooms as last time so you should know where to go". The flock quickly got up and started heading to their rooms. Ella and I walked to the room we shared and she helped me unpack. When I was about done I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in". Nudge quickly came in she was holding a soccer ball.

"Max I was wondering if we could go down to the park and play soccer", she asked/

"Sure once everyone is unpacked we can go."

"Thanks Max", Nudge said and quickly ran out of my room and headed downstairs. When I finished packing I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Nudge. Most of the flock was downstairs except Iggy and Gazzy. Angel and Total where sitting on the carpet playing I spy while Nudge was talking to Fang I think about how cool it would be to ride alien buffalo but I could have been wrong. I went up stairs to check on Iggy and Gazzy. I found them in their room trying to hide a stink bomb.

"What are you doing"? I was screaming at them while taking the stink bomb and throwing it out the window.

"Oh you guys are in big trouble I am going to kick your butts all the way to China. Now come on we are all down stairs waiting on you guys". They trudged downstairs after I had smacked them both in the head.

"Ok guys Nudge wanted to go to the park and play soccer so who wants to go"? I saw all the flock nod their heads and we trudged out the door, and took off into the sky. Iggy was carrying Ella while I was holding the soccer ball. The park was decent. It had a fountain in the middle and a path for joggers that went around the park there was a playground and an empty field where we played soccer or other sports. We were about to start choosing team mates when a group of kids walked over to us. The group consisted of three teenager's one girl who had blond hair and deep blue eyes. To her right was a tall boy about the height of Iggy. He had blond hair and yellowish blue eyes. The boy to the left of the girl was shorter then Iggy but taller than Fang he had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth", the girl said."And this is Brandon (pointing to the brown haired guy) and this is Luke (Pointing to the blond haired guy). We were wondering if we could play soccer with you.

"Hi my name is Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, and sure you can play". We then decided the captains where Elizabeth and Ella.

"You can go first", said Elizabeth to Ella.

"Ok I chose Iggy", Ella said. Iggy got up and ran over next to Ella. I gave Ella a quick smile.

"Fine then I chose Brandon", said Elizabeth.

"Ok then I chose Max", said Ella. I got up and went over next to Iggy. I knew why she picked Iggy first even if he is blind.

"Fang your on my team", said Elizabeth. I was a little sad but then the thought of beating his but in soccer made me forget about it.

"Ok Luke you're on my team", said Ella. Luke ran over next to me.

"Nudge I chose you", said Elizabeth.

"I pick Gazzy", said Ella.

"Angel you're on my team", said Elizabeth. We all went over on different sides of the fields to get ready.

"Ok guys the two trees on that side of the field is your goal and those trees are our goals".

"Ok Luke how good are you at soccer," asked Ella.

"Pretty good I play on a team at wing," said Luke.

"Ok then Max you are center and me and Luke are wings while Iggy and Angel are defense ok," asked Ella. We all broke up and got in are positions. Elizabeth's team got kick off since we chose first. Just my luck Fang was middle on the other team while Brandon and Elizabeth were wings. In the back on defense was Gazzy and Nudge.

Fang started the kick off by passing to Elizabeth who was quickly met by Luke. He quickly took the ball from her and passed to me. I was quickly meet by Fang I did a side step around him and dribbled the ball until Nudge had come to steal it. Passed the ball to Ella who quickly ran to the goal hopping for a shot but was met by Gazzy so she passed back to me and I made the goal. Then game went back and forth for a while but soon it started getting dark so Elizabeth, Brandon, and Luke had to head home. Once the other teenagers had left we ran into the trees and took off. Iggy still insisted on carrying Ella so I carried the soccer ball again. When we got home we were greeted by the smell of backed cookies. We had tacos for dinner and then stayed up watching _Get Smart _for the younger children. Around ten I finally was able to get them all in bed.

"Good night Angel". I gently tucked her in and turned off the lights. Then I headed for Fangs room.

I knocked on the door and went in not waiting for an answer.

"I came to tuck you in", I said with a smile. Fang was sitting at his desk on his blog. He got off and turned to me and embraced me with a kiss I kissed him back. His lips where soft gentle while his hands slipped down to my waist then I remembered the other boys in the room. I quickly pulled away. Luckily Gazzy was asleep and Iggy was downstairs getting something to drink.

"Good night Fang". I walked back to my room. Ella was already in bed but wasn't asleep. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed.

"Night Ella".

"Night Max, see you in the morning", said Ella with that I fell asleep.


	8. Crazy Squirrels Attack

-Chapter-8

-Max-

I woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes floating through the air. I quickly got out of bed and changed into some jeans and a T shirt. Then I walked down stairs. Everyone was their except Fang who if you let him would sleep to three. I sat down next to Nudge and Angel. They had already started eating. I grab a plate and started gulping down the food. While I was eating I had the felling it was going to happen even though I had tried hard to prevent it.

"Max can we go swimming", Nudge asked. Now don't get me wrong I love swimming but the girls always try to get me into a bikini. I have so far been able to ruin their plans but now they had Ella and she was really crafty.

"I don't know Nudge swimming might show off our wings better not take the chance". I said trying to get out of it.

"No we don't have to worry about that there is a abandoned pond in the forest in the back", Ella said. I knew I wouldn't win especially sense Angel pulled out the Bambi eyes. I hope I have mentioned before CURSE THE BAMBI EYES.

"Fine we'll go but let everyone wake up first and eat breakfast". The girls squealed and ran up to Ella's room either to find bathing suits or plan how to get me in a bikini. I really hope it is the first one. Once I finished my breakfast I went up to take a shower. I don't know but taking showers always help me clear my mind. I grabbed my swim suit and a set of clothes to go over top and jumped into the shower.

-Ella-

Great Max was in the shower everything was going as planned. Once Nudge, Angel, and I had finished our breakfast we had headed to my room to think of a plan to get Max into a bikini. The plan was great and was sure to work. I was going to sneak in and take Max's clothe and towel while she was in the shower then replace them with a bathing suit so she would have to wear it to get to her bedroom. While I was doing my part Nudge and Angel will take all of Max's clothes so she can't change out of the Bikini. Os in the end she would have to wear the bikini to the pond.

The minute I heard the shower turn on and Max step in I nodded to Nudge and Angel. They quickly ran off to Max's and my room. I waited a minute for it to fog up a bit then silently stepped inside grabbed her swim suit and towel and replaced it with a black and with poke a dot bikini. Then I ran to my room to help Nudge and Angel though when I got their they were almost finished due to lack of Max's clothes. Then we quickly stashed the clothes into Nudge and Angel's room and ran downstairs. Iggy and Gazzy had already changed into their swim trunks and where watching TV. We ran and jumped on the couch so it looked like we had been there the whole time. This of course was rewarded with question looks from Gazzy and Iggy. I quickly explained and they started laughing until we heard Max.

"ELLA, NUDGE AND ANGEL GET YOUR BUTTS UP HEAR RIGHT NOW", Max screamed. We quickly ju8mped up and ran upstairs the boys were still laughing. When we got to Max's room we went in. She was wearing the bikini but we could tell she was mad.

"Oh Max that looks pretty where did you get it", I asked my voice dripping with sincerity. That's when she cracked and lunged at me. Probably not to hurt me just to pin me down and make her tell, but I quickly ran out the door and downstairs.

-Max- I had just turned off the water and reached for my towel when I noticed it wasn't there.

"Oh no" I thought and quickly searched for my clothes of course their they were but not with the bathing suit I had picked out. Instead was this black and white bikini. I was furious.

"ELLA, NUDGE, AND ANGEL GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE RIGHT NOW". I was really mad but had no choice I defiantly was not going naked. So I put on the bikini with my shirt and pants. Then I stomped to my room hoping to find my other bathing suit but of course Ella had thought of that and had taken all my clothes not just my bathing suits but my shirts and jeans to. Man I was going to kill her. Just then Ella, Nudge, and Angel came in.

""Oh Max that looks pretty where did you get it", Ella said. That was it I lunged I wasn't going to hurt her like I would fang but just pin her down and make her give me my clothes. Though Ella had already turned and ran downstairs while I chased after her.

-Fang-

"ELLA, NUDGE, AND ANGEL GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE RIGHT NOW", Max had screamed. I jumped two feet out of bed and landed on the floor. Oh that hurt. I stood up and put on some black clothing. Then walked down stairs to see what all the commotion was all about. When I got down stairs Iggy and Gazzy were laughing their heads off while Max and Ella where wrestling on the floor.

"Give me my clothes Ell", Max yelled

"No you need to wear that so forget it", Ella screamed back. I then saw the boys in swimming trunks and T shirts so I knew what was wrong. The girl had always been trying to trick Max and I guess they finally succeeded. I went back upstairs to get my black swim trunks on and by the time I had returned the girls had stopped fighting though I could tell Max was not happy. I tried to suppress a smirk at her face so frustrated.

-Max-

I was not happy all but had to give a the risk of Ella eating all the chocolate chip cookies.

"Is everyone ready"? They all nodded so we took off and flew to the pond. Though luckily I had clothes over my swim suit I would still have to swim in the bikini.

Once we got there the boys took of their shirts and jumped in. Wow Fang looked really hot. The rest of the girls jumped in so that left me.

"Come on Max the waters great," Ella coaxed. I finally gave in. Even I wanted to be able to swim before School started so I took of my shirt and Pant revealing my bikini. I then waded in. fang looked towards me and couldn't stop starring. I started blushing a little.

We swam for hours but then the younger ones stared complaining that they were hungry so we all packed up and headed back to the house. Though our wing where wet usually we could fly but we had to also carry the towels and chairs to we decided to walk. Well our walk turned into to a dash because someone got to close to a squirrel's home and a family of about twenty squirrels started chasing us. Know just imagine us being chased by a bunch of squirrels. We laughed about it later but now we were running for our lives. I mean would might have been able to take them but they had teeth and acorns. Of course they started throwing the acorns at us. Though finally we broke through the trees and ran to Ella's house. We went in and fell onto the couches and chairs. Everyone was ok except for a couple of scratches and some bruises.

"Next time we go through a forest never mess with the squirrels". Everyone started breaking out laughing. We put all the stuff away and went up to change. Ella had given me my clothes back so I was able to change into some jeans and a t shirt. Once I had finished changing I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in". Fang stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Max how you doing", Fang said I could tell he was stalling for time.

"Good so what's up", I asked.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies to night", he asked? I was a little shocked I mean we where boyfriend and girlfriend but we hadn't gone out alone, though a movie did sound nice.

"Sure I would love to".

"Sweet we leave at six", Fang said and then quickly walked out the door.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader who might be able to help me with this story. See you guys soon.**

**P.S- If you don't review I will send flying evil monkeys to eat your brains during the night. JK but if you do you will make me very happy and my flying monkeys will remember that next time******


	9. Flyboys Attack

Chapter 9: Flyboys attack

-Max-

I sat there on my bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Fang in two hours. I mean I knew that's what you do in a relationship but I mean Fang and I had been so close friends my whole life. I was in deep thought when all of a sudden Nudge burst through the door.

"OMG I can't believe you and Fang our going on a date well actually I can I mean you to so loved each other. You know what I love is pie well not all pie but pumpkin pie. I also love kangaroos. I wonder if kangaroos like pumpkin pie if so I want to go to Australia that would….,"Nudge was stopped by my hand coverign her mouth. I still don't know how that girl could get from a fang and I going on a date to kangaroos in Australia with pumpkin pie.

"Nudge we are not going to Australia to feed kangaroos pie now if you need something tell me now I need to get ready". Truthfully all I was going to wear was some jeans and a t shirt that would take only two minutes to put on but Nudge didn't need to know that.

"Um no I just was listening I mean overheard Fang ask you out and well I couldn't control myself so I came in I am very sorry", said Nudge.

"Its fine just I need some space so could go down stairs"?

"Yeah sure", Nudge said and she walked out of the room and headed down the stair. when I finally heard her footsteps disappear I laid back into my bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and it was ten minutes till six.

"(Insert word of choice)", I quietly whispered. I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser and pulled out some sky blue jeans with a midnight blue top. I slipped it on and ran to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth. Now don't get me wrong I have good Hygiene but I did this just for extra precaution. Once I was sure I could do this I walked down stairs. Everyone was their Iggy and Gazzy were doing something with wires on the floor while Nudge and Angel were having a mind conversation and Total and Fang were watching TV.

"Hey you ready to go", Fang said looking up from the TV.

"Yeah I'm ready. Oh and Iggy your in charge". We walked out the door and jumped into the air. Town was about thirty minutes by we could get there in five by flying.

"So what movie are we seeing", I asked.

"Twilight", Fang answered. We flew in silence for the rest of the way. Though it wasn't because it was awkward or anything but more of a comfortable silence. We headed into some trees just outside of town. We were able to do a quick landing without being seen. The movie theater was fairly nice. There was an arcade, a ticket booth and a snack stand. Fang walked up to the ticket booth and was talking to the guy selling tickets. I did a quick 360 out of habit. Everything seemed fine. No flyboys were falling from the sky trying to kill us.

Fang got the ticket and we headed over to the snack stand we each go to large buckets full of popcorn and a large drink. The movie was prepared to start in three minutes so we handed out tickets to the ticket collector. We got seats towards the back hopping no one would see us. The movie started and it was actually really good, and no we did not make out like some teens sitting around us instead we actually watched the movie. Though towards the middle Fang put his arm around me, which of course startled me but then relaxed. The move was great and we didn't even get attacked by flyboys.

It was around ten when we finally got out of the theater. We were walking back to the trees where we had landed when we past an alley. Out of nowhere a dart flew through the air and hit me in the shoulder. We quickly turned to see who was attacking. From the alley arouse about thirty flyboys. Already I was getting dizzy from the dart but lunged at the first flyboy in sight. I side kicked him in the stomach area then punched him two time in the face. The flyboy went down and I started attacking three more coming towards me. In the corner of my eye I saw Fang holding of three. Then another dart hit me and everything went black.

-Fang-

I saw Max go down and tried to get over to her but was hit in the back of the head by and flyboy then shot with a dart. Three flyboys stared surrounding me. I was losing consciousness fast. I dropped to the ground and in my last few seconds of consciousness I saw them stuff Max in a bag then everything went black.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Sorry about the cliff but I have to get some info from a friend before I can do the next story.**


	10. The race to The School

Chapter 10

-Fang-

I woke up around two in the morning. My head hurt and my Ma was gone. Man, why couldn't I have stopped them? I slammed my fist to the ground. Though pain quickly shot through my muscles and my knuckles were bleeding. Finally I got up and reached the trees where Max and I had arrived. I took off and headed home to the flock to tell them the bad news. When I got there Iggy was up waiting on us. I noticed Iggy get confused when he only heard one set of footsteps. I told him what happened and he was in shock. We quickly woke the others and I told them what happened. Angel started crying. Finally when everyone had gotten over the shock we ran outside and started flying towards the School. Every time I think about that place I get shivers. Well you would too if you grew up there in dog crates, physically and mentally tortured, and had to watch experiments die in the most inhumane ways possible. Now Max was being taken away from us and having to go there. We flew none stop until we hit a really bad thunder storm. We had to land and walk on foot. Let's just saw flying in the sky with lighting all around is not the best idea.

"Fang I don't think they have gotten Max to the School yet. The flyboys are metal and if they were to fly they would be fried. Plus I can hear Max's thoughts", Angel said. Sometime that girl can act three times her own age.

"Ok then lets pick up the pace. If we beat them to the School we will have a better chance of getting Max back". In ten minutes we could see off into the horizon the flyboys having to trudge through the storm. Yes we were going to make it. We all started running to the flyboys. Turns out we were only two mile away from the School so we had to hurry. Though there were about two hundred flyboys we still had the element of surprise. We quietly snuck up and attacked them. I was taken on about four at a time. Though through the corner of my eye I saw Iggy had another four, while Angel was taking on two. Nudge was doing the best though she was taking ten at a time. Using her magnetism powers she was ripping the flyboys in half. Gazzy was sneaking around the battle that was totally unlike him. Then I saw where he was headed. There were about ten flyboys guarding a sack which was about the size of Max. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts by a flyboys lunging at me. I quickly dodged and while it went flying past me I hammer fisted down on the end of his spine where the flaw was. The flyboy quickly fell apart and I turned back to the other three. I quickly side kicked one in the gut. It staggered back just enough time for me to puck it in the face. The head cracked and rolled to the ground. The other two started punching at me I quickly dodged again and was able to move into a passion behind their back. I did two quick front kicks to weak points before they could reached. I was able to watch them fall to the ground in a pile of metal before I was attacked again by five flyboys. Everyone was holding their own Nudge looked fine with a pile of metal all around her. She had taken out about fifty with her powers. Iggy was fine he was taken on ten. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a bomb then he threw it into a throng of flyboys. They flyboys either were blown to smithereens or where caught on fire and burned alive. Angel was doing really well. She was small and nimble so she could easily zip by them and hit them in their weak spot. I turned my attention back to the flyboys I was facing. Two more had joined so I was now against seven. I did a high ax kick with a double side kick to a flyboy. I managed to knock his arm off and send him flying two feet back. They all lunged for me at the same time hopping to outnumber me, though that was their big mistake. I waited for the last second and pushed off the ground as hard as I could. I soared over them and watched them tumble to the ground. I punched each one in the spot and they crumbled. Though I didn't notice the Flyboy coming up behind me, I soon felt something smash into my head. It hurt like hell. Blood started running down my neck and the flyboy was coming again hopping to smash=h me with what looked like a crow bar. I was a little dazed but defeated the flyboy easily. There were about forty flyboys left. Nudge started ripping them to shreds. After she was finished there was only two. One holding Max the other fighting against Gazzy. Gazzy shot the flyboy with a hard hook kick then topped it off with a flip. Gazzy then kicked him behind the spine like Max had thought him. MAX! Dang I forgot about her while we were fighting. I turned around and saw the flyboy started flying trying to reach the school. It was pretty fast but I matched him. I then jumped on him and started betting him to a pulp. Finally we had finished. Max had flown through the air and had landed on the dirt about ten feet away. We ran over and undid the sack. Max was inside out cold. They must have really drugged her so she couldn't escape. I picked her up and we started flying home. Though an hour later the kids started getting hungry so we stopped to eat. We quickly found a Wendy's and went inside to eat. I got some pretty weird glances carrying an unconscious girl with me but hey I was used to getting weird glances. We made our order and I used the Max ride credit card I found in Max's pocket. We sat down and ate are meals in silence. Max still hadn't woken up yet and the flock was starring at her. Once we were done we headed back to Mrs. Martinez's house. She was probably really mad we left without telling her. IO was right of course when we got home she was on the porch and if she could she would have steam coming out of her ears.

"Where were you? You worried me to death." she was fuming. Though she stopped at the look of Max. Max still had a really bad gash running down her arm from the fight last night in town and she was knocked out cold. Mrs. Martinez quickly grabbed Max and ran into eh house. She laid her on the couch and started treating her gash. Then she took a blood test to she how much drugs were put in her. When we got the results it said she would be out for maybe two days or more. The School really didn't want her waking up while the flyboys where flying. The flock was really tired from flying all the way to California and getting up at two in the morning so I sent them to bed. While Iggy started cooking dinner. It always amazed me how that boy could go without sleep. Though you try to wake him up and you got another thing coming. I sat down on the chair that was next to the couch and watched Max sleep though I was worn out to. Quickly my eyelids started getting heavy and I drifted off into sleep.


	11. Money

Chapter 12:

Two days later:

-Max-

I woke up around ten. My head was throbbing for some unknown reason. I tried to get out of bed but he minute my feet touched the floor they buckled from my weight. I fell backwards onto my bed. The next time I tried I was about to get to the bathroom. The reflection the mirror showed was shocking. I usually don't care what I look like but what I saw surprised me. My hair was puffed out into in afro while my nose was a little swollen. My lips where cracked and bleeding from being in such humid weather, and I had a nasty black eye with a gash running down my arm. My clothes where covered with blood and my hands where black from what looked like oil. I tried to wash it off but they were really stained. Probably from where I had kicked that flyboy and oil started oozing out. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. When the shower was warm I jumped in. I have no idea how long I stayed in the shower but once I had gotten out I felt better though my head still hurt. I got dressed into some jeans and at shirt and headed down stairs. Everyone was there except mom. I looked at the clock and realized she had already left for work. When I stepped into the living room seven smiling faces looked up at me. Then before I blinked I was attacked by hugs.

"We were so worried about you Max", Angel said. I smiled at her and hugged them all. Well everyone except Fang and Iggy. They were to "cool" to be hugged. Instead they just sat where they were and watched me. I started feeling pain in my legs from all the extra weight of five children. I was barely able to keep myself up let alone other people. Fang must have noticed because he called off the kids. I happily sat down on the couch next to him.

"So how are you feeling", he asked while putting an arm around me.

"Fine", I replied but I could tell he didn't believe me. We sat there with the rest of the kids and watched some TV before Iggy got up and started making lunch. When I smelled the food I remembered how hungry I was.

"Fang how long was I out"?

"Um about two and a half days. They had drugged you so you wouldn't wake up and try to escape. That is probably why you have such a bad headache", he replied. I was a little shocked that he could tell that my head hurt but it really didn't surprise me. I mean we could read each other like a book.

"Lunch is ready", Iggy yelled form the kitchen. Fang picked me up and started carrying me.

"What are you doing"?

"What does it look like? I know how much your legs hurt so I am carrying you", he relied. Usually I would have escaped and walked myself but my legs really did hurt and I enjoyed being close to him. Iggy had laid out two huge piles of rubens and the flock started digging in. It was Nudges and Angels turn to do the dishes so they cleared the table and started working. Iggy and Gazzy went to their rooms probably to make a bomb or something. Total went out on the porch and laid in the sun. Ella was helping Nudge. Fang picked me up again and laid me on the couch.

"Strict orders from your mom for you to not us up a lot of energy", Fang said with a smirk. I knew he was enjoying taking care of me.

"Whatever when have I ever listened to someone".

I tried to get up but my legs buckled again and I fell back. I hated that drug or whatever they had used on me. It had totally weakened my body. I laid back on Fang not happy one bit that I was helpless. Fang smirked again and I slightly punched him. My head laid on his legs and we watched TV until my mom got home. She put down her stuff and came over to check on me. She took another blood test with sort of freaked me out. When you lived in the School for most of your life, pointy needles that result in impossibly gross experiments can and will scare the best of us. Fang managed to calm me down long enough for Mom to take the blood. When she got the results it turned out that the drug was almost gone and I should be completely better by tomorrow. That made me really happy. Though mom forced me to lie down again, I drifted off to sleep on Fang again only to be woken up (argh) by the smell of spaghetti coming from the kitchen (defiantly one of my favorite foods). I stood up this time and my legs were actually working with me. The flock had already sat down and started eating. I quickly took my spot by Fang and joined them. Once we were was finished and dishes were done the kids went to bed. I followed them and tucked each one in except Iggy and Fang because they were too old (their sexist pig minds didn't vouch for them on that point, though). When I was back into my room I laid down and fell asleep only to be woken up (AGAIN!) dying of thirst. On my way down to the kitchen I saw that the lights were left on. When I entered mom was sitting at the dining room table looking at papers. She looked really tired and stressed. When I walked in she looked up and her eyes looked bloodshot and sad.

"Max come here I need to talk to you", she said I and I could tell something was wrong. I quickly got myself some water and sat down across from her seat at the table. At a better look the papers she was looking at were bills. I suddenly knew what was coming.

"Max I am really sorry but I got my bills today and I can't afford to house all the children", she said and I could tell she was trying to fight back tears.

"Mom it's ok. It's fine, really." I was trying to soothe her but my thoughts kept going back to where we were going to live. I really didn't want the kids to have to go back to caves and trees. Honestly, if could help I would do anything to help my mother, regardless of how much work I would have to do. Wait a minute... that's it!

"Mom what if I got a job and helped you pay. I really want the kids to be able to sleep in the same bed every night and be able to experience a normal life. This could work!" I saw my mom slouch at the thought of her daughter having to help her pay for the bills.

"Fine but just until I get a pay raise. Though I don't want you telling anyone ok? We don't need the kids worrying," she told me.

"I know, I don't want to worry them either, but how will we explain me leaving for hours and coming back smelling like whatever job I get?"

"I don't know right now, but we will think of something. Max I am really sorry I wasn't able to take care of you like a real mother." She finished and a little dagger twisted in my heart..

"Mom, don't blame yourself! You are the best mother any one could ever ask for! We come from a place with no mothers and then we just happen to get a nice, caring, sweet, honest, hard working, dedicated mother." With that I walked back upstairs and laid down to go to sleep. My last thought was,

_I wonder what job I will get._


	12. Wake Up

Chapter 13

-Max-

"Maxxxxxx wake up I am really hungry and Mrs. Martinez said we can go out to eat because we are going to school in a couple of days", Nudge said while screaming in my ear.

"Fine go get some shoes on I will be down in a minute", I groaned once she left I layed back down. I had stayed up all night going through the newspaper looking for a job but found none. I closed my eyes and drifted off into dream land.

-FIVE MINTUES LATER-

-Fang-

"Hey Nudge where is Max I thought you were supposed to go wake her up"

"I don't know I told her to get up because we were going out to eat and she told me to go downstairs and get my shoes on", Nudge answered. We had been waiting five minutes for Max to come downstairs so we could get going.

"Angel what are you getting from Max"?

"Um hold on", she said while her cute little face took on a look of concentration." Um Fang she is still sleeping in her bed", she answered.

"Come on guys lets go wake her up". We went up stairs and went into Max's room.

"Max it's time to wake up", I coaxed being nice because that is the kind of boyfriend I am. Max on the other hand decided to be freaking grouchy and took her pillow and chucked it at me with an amazing speed. I dodged it then went back to the flock to try to decide how to wake Max up. You see waking Max up is a very difficult art. You have to have a lot of experience or you could find yourself lying on the floor with a broken nose. If you do anything wrong Max goes into fighting mode.

"Ok Angel your turn go try to wake max up". Angel crept over to Max's bed then her Face went into that concentrated look. Max's face soon frowned then she started to drool. She rolled over and went deeper into her covers. Angel came back with a face of disappointment.

"Good try Angel, Gazzy it's your turn". Gazzy soon ran into Max's room and let one rip right near her bed. A puff of green smoke started floating in the air while he ran out of her room and shut the door.

"Oh man Gazzy that was nasty but totally cool", Iggy said. We all listened for Max to come running out of her room but she never came. When we were sure that it had settled down we went into the room again. There was Max with a freaking gasmask! Man she was good. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Next up was Nudges turn. She walked over to Max and took out a tub of ice cold water. She dumped all over Max but max just rolled over and went deeper down into the covers. Iggy had a really evil smirk on his face. Here is an equation for it. MAX SLEEPING+EVIL IGGY SMIRK+HUNGRY FLOCK=TROUBLE. He bent down near Max and whispered something into her ear that I could barely make out. It was something like this."Hey Max guess what I just found out. Fang and nudge where just kissing in the closet". I gave Iggy a really evil glare but it didn't last long because all of a sudden a metal alarm clock was flying through the air and hit me directly on the side of my head. If I wasn't normal a hit like that would have cracked my head open but it just left me a on the floor with a giant goose egg. Iggy snickered and then whispered something else to Max's. "Max hey Fang just ate all the cookies and your mom doesn't have enough dough to make anymore." Max shot out of bed with a look of hatred in her eyes. She jumped at me and pinned me down. Iggy started laughing his head off and the rest of the flock was smiling. So far I had been hit with a pillow and a metal alarm clock and now Max was going to kill me because Iggy told her I ate all of her chocolate cookies.( **Know I know what you're thinking with that but don't be perverted)**

-Max-

I had the strangest dream first I was being held down by these invisible arms and had to watch all the chocolate cookies in the world being thrown into a pit of lava. Then the scene changed and there was Fang with his shirt off on the beach. All of a sudden a cloud of posioness gas started filling the air so I grabbed the gasmask that had been lying next to me on the beach. Then this huge wave came down and crashed down on me. I was soaking wet with this voice speaking to me from now telling me that Fang cheated on with Nudge. I grabbed a crab that had been washed ashore and through it at the Fang lying on the beach. Then the most horrible thing happened the voice said that he had ate all of my mom's chocolate cookies that really made me mad and I shot out of my dream and pounced on Fang.


	13. Job Hunting

Chapter 14

-Max-

It was two in the afternoon and we were all heading to the mall. Now I know you are most likely saying 'What kind of blackmail did Nudge have on you?', but this time I agreed to go willingly and without bambi eyes. You see, this is a way for me to look for a job and what better place than at the mall! There are, like, a ton of stores. (Fang had a black eye from where I had punched him and a giant goose egg on the back off his head from the alarm clock. Though to most people he would look emotionless I could tell he was mad and planning revenge on Iggy. At the mall we split up into the normal groups of boys and girls. Nudge, Ella and Angel dragged me into the girls section of Hot Topic. There they threw the usual skirts and V-neck shirts at me, though I wouldn't buy them. Once the girls had finished shopping in this place of hell called a store I was dragged to Belks where again they threw clothes at me. But I won't bore you with my torture. (So far I hadn't seen any help wanted signs so I was a little down. When we had finally met up with the boys I had bought some skinny jeans and a couple of T-shirts per usual. Though to my dismay I had gone through that whole torture for nothing. All I ending up with was no job and a mental scar from all the clothes. That totally bummed me out.

"Max can we go out to eat? I'm hungry," Nudge reasoned. I looked around at my flock and heard a couple of stomach growls so I nodded my head and we decided to stop by the local Chilies. The restaurant was nice and had pretty good food. We were sitting in a booth thinking about what to get when all of a sudden a waiter who had been caring a big platter of food started to trip over the a stuffed bear a little girl had thrown out into the middle of the isle. I jumped out of the booth and grabbed the waiter and tray before it spilled on the customers. I gently laid down the waiter while setting the food down for them to get their meals. (The manager had been walking by and called me into his office. Fang gave me a questioning look, but I waved him off and followed the manager who was apparently named Mr. Smith.

Inside Mr. Smith's office where a big desk that had papers piled to the top. The back wall was lined with windows while the sides of the room where covered in drawers. I took a seat in the middle of the room facing Mr. Smith. I was getting really nervous because of the enclosed space but I didn't have to stay there long. Mr. Smith came around and sat behind his desk. He looked about forty with brown hair and black eyes. He was tall and average size. He wore a business suit and had stern look in his eye like he was scolding a child.

"I saw you out there helping my employee," Mr. Smith said.

"You're welcome," I answered, eyeing him warily.

"You see my other waiter quit and I was wondering if you were looking for a job?" he asked

"Let's just say I do accept this job. What hours will I have to work and how much do I get paid?"

"Well, I suspect you'll be starting school soon," I nodded. "So you would work part-time from four to nine on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursday. Seven dollars an hour not including tips. Though if you break or spill anything you pay for it out of your paycheck," he answered.

"What about overtime?"

"You may work overtime, but only three dollars an hour," he said

"OK, I'll take the job," I answered quickly.

"Great, you can start Monday," he stood up and shook my hand to seal it.

When I returned to my seat, the flock was giving me curious glances. "He just wanted to thank me for stopping all that food from going to waste," I answered their looks then peeked down at my menu to decide what to order. I really hated lying to the flock, but I also didn't want to break my promise to my mother. They would probably figure it out anyways. I was interrupted in my thoughts when someone jabbed me in the side by the annoying fang which I was sitting by.

"What?"

"It's your turn to order," Fang hinted. I looked up at the waitress waiting on me with her pen poised to write.

"Oh, I'll have one large mountain dew with three bowls of soup, one turkey sandwich, and two baby back ribs."The waiter's eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls which I stifled a laugh at. When she had finished writing all that down, she took our menus and walked back to the kitchen.

"So are you guys ready for school in two days?" I asked the flock. I heard a couple of groans but mostly squeals form the girls "That reminds me. Iggy, Gazzy: no bombs. Everyone else, try to act normal," I whispered so only the flock could hear me. I got a bunch of half hearted nods. I sighed and went back to my thoughts.

When the food arrived we dived in. Once we finished I gave the waitress the Max card and waited for the receipt. We flew home and Iggy carried Ella. When we got home Nudge had a grin on her face. I was about to ask why when she spoke up. I could tell she had been scheming with Angel.

"Max, can we play a game?" Nudge wheedled and before I could try and turn away she shot me the bambi eyes. I have said it before and I'll say it again: _CURSE THE BAMBI EYES_.

"Fine. What game do you have in mind?" I gave in.

"'Would you rather'," Nudge and Angel said at the same time. "Whatever. You'll probably have to explain to us how to play," The flock all gathered in a circle in the basement and Nudge began to explain.

"It's really simple. Someone gives you two choices and you have to choose the one you would rather do. Though there is a twist the one you pick is the one you have to do," Nudge explained in one breath. I looked over at Fang and saw that he had this evil look in his eyes that sort of scared me.

"OK, who wants to go first?" I opened as my flock's leader. To my surprise Fang raised his hand. I was stunned. Fang was actually doing this within his will. WOW. Still, that evil smirk is really starting to get creepy.

"Um, OK then. Fang, your go."

**AN: Hey guys thanks for Pm and reviewing all those great Would you Rathers but I still need more. Also I have set up a poll on my profile about the story so please go check it out.**

**Thank you so much and until next time**

**Midnightwings4159**


	14. Fang's Revenge

-Fang-

Finally, my chance for revenge on Iggy. Oh, he was so going to wish that he never had messed with me. I leaned close to Iggy, who was sitting next to me, and whispered in his ear so no one would hear.

"Iggy, would you rather dress up in a girly pink dress and go propose to the elderly man next door, or tell Max where you hide your bombs, and don't try to lie. I know where they are," I whispered. Though I didn't enjoy having to say so much, it was all worth it when I saw Iggy's face.

"Um… I think I'll go with the first one," Iggy answered.

"OK then, Nudge go get that pink dress I had (you by this morning Huh? I don't get the meaning of this sentence. Did you mean 'buy'?)." Nudge ran upstairs and grabbed the dress that I had hid underneath her bed. When she came down I handed it to Iggy. He grumbled as he trudged into the bathroom. Five minutes later Nudge went in and dragged him out. The pure torture on his face was hilarious. I handed him a plastic purple ring and we all headed over to our good old neighbor Mr. Gruff. Max had a look of confusion on her face with the rest of the flock while Iggy went up the steps and rang the door bell. The door opened to a stout man in his late seventies. His head was mostly bald except for a couple of white hairs on the back of his head. His eyes were black as coal and he always wore a frown on his face. His white skin was covered in winkles while his fake teeth always seemed to fall out. He hated kids and never left his house except on Saturdays to go to the store.

"What do you want?" Mr. Gruff snapped at (descriptive for Iggy; too many repeated uses of names). Iggy bent down on one knee and held out the ring.

"Will you marry me Mr. Gruff? I have been eying you from a distance and can't hold back my love for you any longer," Iggy whispered (repeated use of whispered, find something else?). Luckily Iggy didn't see the video camera I had taken out and was filming him with for blackmail later.

"What the (insert cuss word of choice)?" Mr. Gruff screamed and hit Iggy over the head with his cane whilst storming back into his house. The whole flock, except for Iggy who was rubbing where the cane bashed his head, doubled over laughing.

"Whatever. Come on guys the game isn't over yet," Iggy grumbled as he stormed off back to the house. Ah, phase one of my revenge was complete, though poor Iggy should have chosen telling Max about the bombs.

"Hey Max," I called when everyone else had sat back down in the circle.

"Yes, Fang?" she answered (another word for answered) still trying to stifle laughs from Iggy's proposal.

"Did you know that Iggy keeps all his bombs in a metal box underneath his bed?"

"Hey, wait a minute Fang! What are you doing? I chose the first 'would you rather'!" Iggy screamed.

"Yes, Iggy, I know that; but you see, the second 'would you rather' was that you had to tell Max were your bombs were stored. I never said anything about me not telling. Besides that's what you get. Revenge is so sweet." Iggy was fuming while Max went up and grabbed the metal box from beneath the bed.

Once I had received an intense death glare from Iggy he went and changed into the comfort of his regular clothes. While Iggy was changing I snuck up to my room and downloaded the video of Iggy onto my blog. He would be so pissed. I couldn't wait to see his face when he hears this. (Iggy's blind, he'll just hear it.) That should teach him never to mess with me again.

Everyone had settled back down into the circle. Iggy was fuming while the rest were getting over their laughing fits.

"OK Iggy. Your turn," Max said in a very bored tone.

"OK then. Angel, would you rather tell us what everyone is thinking right now or kiss Fang?" I was giving the most evil death glare I could to Angel. (Perhaps small descriptive about how he isn't a touchy person, or about how uncomfortable that would make him.)

"Um… Fine. Since I don't want to die," (descriptive of her face or Max reprimanding Fang for the glare), "I'll just read everyone's mind. Let's see… Nudge is thinking about a pink unicorn named Elizabeth. Gazzy is thinking about how flammable Max's clothes would be," this earned Gazzy a soft slap from Max, "Iggy, you are thinking about how fast you can burn that dress. Fang… Well, Fang is blocking his mind right now but he was thinking how hot Max was", Angels face crunched up in concentration, "And Max is singing the national anthem so I can't tell," Angel finally finished, and everyone was staring at Max.

"What? My thoughts are very private, and I have that song stuck in my head," Max said.

"Um, I guess it's my turn to choose the next victim I mean, player," Angel stated in a way that would have made Frankenstein quiver.

"Let's see I pick…"

**Hey guys I know you are probably mad at me for all these short chapters but this is the best I can do. I am trying to speed up the time it takes me to update but the longer the chapter the more you guys have to wait and the longer I have to stay up at night to finish. Now let me tell you when I only get an hour of sleep I am not a happy camper so I am really sorry. Check out my profile and take my poll. This poll was made for this story so the more people who vote the quicker I post my next chapter.**

**Midnightwings4159**


	15. Makeover

-Angel-

Well this was going to be really good. While Iggy had me tell everyone's thoughts except for max I had found out that Fang had a very interesting choice of style he could picture Max in. This was going to be very good.

-Max-

Man that was really close. I really need to be more careful about thinking around Angel she almost found out about my job. Right now my sweet little angel was looking around the room for the poor soul who would face her rather. Then her eyes landed on me. I gulped and she stated my choices which totally made my skin crawl. You know how I just called her an angel well I take it back.

"Ok Max would you rather flirt with every guy that speaks to you on the first day of school or have Fang, Iggy and Gasman give you a complete makeover, and you have to wear it until Fang decides other wise", she stated. I quickly regretted sneaking a peek at Fang. His usually non emotional self was boasting with enthusesiam. His cute eyes gleamed with something I could not name while his lips where spread into an evil looking smirk. He probably new I would never flirt with guys so that left me with the other would you rather.

"Um well I guess I will go with the makeover", the minute those words left my mouth I regretted it. The boys had evil smiles spread across their face. Though I wasn't too worried about Gazzy or Fang to much but Iggy was the problem. He was that sexist pervert that probably knew too much about skimpy girl clothes.

"Ok then boys you can start the makeover anytime you want', Angel said. The boys then stood and drug me into the bathroom.

"Boys if you do something I will not like I promise to make the rest of your life miserable to the extreme". Though they didn't take the treat seriously they probably where never going to get another chance like this so they were taking advance of the opportunity.

The boys dragged me upstairs and shoved me into a chair in the bathroom. There they tied my arms to the chair with chains so I couldn't run away or hit them. I growled menacingly at them but they just smirked.

"Gazzy go grab Nudge's makeup kit so we can get started", Fang commanded. Then Fang left probably to go find something for me to wear. Once Gazzy came back with the kit and fang came back with his evil smile bigger I started to get worried. The boys stood there discussing my fate for a minute. Then they agreed silently on something which I didn't catch. Iggy opened up the make up the makeup case and started taking out foundation.

"Fang I swear I won't kiss you ever again if you don't let me go', I whispered my threat. Fang's eye brows scrunched up and his lips pressed into a pressured line. His deep beautiful eyes gleamed with thought then it all vanished and was replaced back to its evil self.

"Oh Max you now you can't resist me and besides you better be nice you me I get to decide when this torture ends", Fang gloated evilly. Dang he was right. Then Gazzy started the makeover. Make up was being stacked onto my face. I winced once when Iggy yanked my hair with a brush. I strained against the chains and was about to break them when Fang wrapped more around my arms. I felt Gazzy start to apply mascara and lip stick. When my torture was finally over they let me go. I tried to run but they caught me and dragged me to my bedroom. Fang threw a piece of clothing at me and the boys left leaving me to change. I tried to go to the window and escape but they had looked it before I had come in. I sighed and slipped on the dress. It was a very black sleek dress that was cut way to high up my thighs. The back covered my wings perfectly while the front did a semi lower V neck. It hugged my body in all the right places. I looked in the mirror and stared in the mirror at a lady who I later realized was me. Her hair was perfect wavy in the back while French braid on both on both sides of my head bordered my face. My eyes had a light blue eye shadow lining them with thick black eye lashes. My cheeks where blushed just right so didn't look like I had gotten sun burn. My lips where puffed so that they looked full and they had a clear shinny gloss covering them. I sighed even if I did look beautiful I still thought this as living hell. I trudged towards the door. Outside was fang waiting for me. His eyes widened about a half a centimeter which is a lot for Fang.

"Know please can I take it off", I begged. Fang looked at me and then smiled the smile I loved so much.

"No", he said simply. I unhappily trudged down the stairs to see the rest of the flock waiting in the circle to continue the game. When they saw me there jaws dropped open except for Iggy of course until Angel sent him a picture then his jaw fell so low I thought it would touch the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat down into eh circle again. Once everyone sat down and got settled I started my turn.

"Um let's see um I choose Fang. Would you rather let me get out of this living hell of what people call a dress or make out with Iggy for five minutes", I said. Fangs eyes widened at his choices.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA", I laughed evilly."What I am in dress for peek sakes let me have my fun."

'Max you are scaring me please telling me your aren't on crack", Iggy asked backing away slowly. I jumped up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What no I am not on crack how could you say that Iggy", I whisper yelled.

"Um can we please get back t o the game I want to see what Fang will choose", Angel said sweetly. I sighed and sat back waiting to hear what Fang would choose.

-Fang-

Oh crap. On one hand I could let Max off the hook and let her wash off her beautiful face and change but she was so hot. Though if I choose the other choice I would have to make out with Iggy and then probably have to go through teasing of being Gay which I am not. Man this is going to be hard.

"Um I choose…..

**AN-Ok just back away from the flamethrower. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like so long but I was having major writer block. Guys I seriously need some help I can only do so much. If you want to help me out then please review this story and vote on what choice should fang choose? Second go to my profile and take my poll. Thank you for reading my story though please don't get angry at me for not updating sooner.**


	16. New Power

**Warning there may be some minor cussing in this chapter!**

-Fang-

Oh shit! Dang this is a hard choice. Well I can't risk being called gay so…..

"Fine Max you win", I stated sadly. I was really going to miss Max in those clothes; it's a good thing I got a picture of her while she wasn't looking.

"Yes", Max screamed while jumping up and running up stairs to go and change. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy sigh in relief. Now who shall I chose for the next would you rather? I was about to ask Nudge her would you rather when Max's Mom came in.

"Kids what are you still doing up it is midnight you need to get into a good sleeping habit before school starts so hurry up and go to bed", Mrs. Martinez ordered. We all hurried upstairs disappointed of not being able to finish our game. I quickly went to my room that I didn't have to share with anyone. When we had gone shopping I had gotten a black bed spread with black curtains. I pulled off my shirt and threw it into a pile in the corner of the room. I wasn't that tired but new that I needed to get in habit or going to bed early. I climbed in my bed and closed my eyes. A little later I drifted into slumber.

-Max-

Ha it worked I knew Fang would never kiss Iggy. After Fang had made his choice I quickly ran upstairs to the room that Ella and I shared. I had bought a blue curtains that hung from the two windows that lined one side of the room. Ella had a bed that pulled out into another bed. Both had a midnight blue bed spread. The bed sat up against the left corner of the room. The walls were white and looked great with the curtains and bed spread. There was a desk in the left corner that had a computer on top. Beside the desk was a door that leads into a closet. On one side of the closet was my clothes and Ella's on the other side. Drawers lined the bottom of the closet and at the end of the closet there was a rack where you could put shoes. Above the rack there was a mirror was angled so you could see your whole body in the mirror.

I walked into the closet and grabbed some jeans and a light blue T shirt. I then walked across the hall into the bathroom that Fang, Ella, and I shared. The bathroom was white. The shower was in the left hand corner and the toilet sat in the right hand corner. In the middle was a sink with a mirror. The mirror opened up so you could set your tooth paste inside and other utensils. I grabbed a white rag and washed off the makeup. I was relieved to see my natural face. I put the rag in the dirty clothes hamper in out room. Once heading downstairs I heard my mother command the kids to go to bed. Soon Fang and Ella where heading up the stairs. Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy all lived downstairs. I saw Fang head into his room so I presumed that he was heading to bed.

When I walked into the living room I noticed that it was disserted so I went to the kid's bedrooms to tuck them in. Nudge and Angels room was pink with princesses and stuffed animals lining the room. They were both in bed ready to turn out the lights.

"Good night Angel", I whispered in her ear while kissing her forehead. The same I did with Nudge.

"Good night Max", they said together. I walked out of their room shutting the door and turning out the lights. I then walked to Gazzy and Iggy's room. There room was painted army green with green bed spreads. Iggy was old enough to decide by himself when he wanted to go to bed so he was still up working with some clump of wires. I walked over to Gazzy's bed and tucked him in.

"Gnight Gazzy sweet dreams", I whispered.

"Night Iggy oh and that better not be a bomb or I will kick your ass from here to the next century."

"No not at all Max" Iggy stated with a little too much innocence but I let it slide they needed their fun and besides his bombs had saved our asses more than once. I walked out off their room and headed to the kitchen to speak with my mom. As usual she was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom, guess what', I asked while I sat down across from her at the table. She looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"Hmm I don't know tell me," My mom said playfully.

"Well I got a job at Chilies I should be working there on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from four to nine seven dollars an hour," I watched her face making sure that she was okay with my job. Her face shinned into a great big smile but in her eyes I could tell she didn't like having to make her daughter work to pay for the bills.

"Oh that's great but are you sure you want to be away from the flock and what about homework," she questioned.

"Don't worry mom I can handle it," I didn't want my mom to worry besides this is my family to and if that means getting a job to make them happy well then chilies here I come.

"Well then I am going to bed I am beat" I stated while getting up and heading for the door.

"Ok then good night Max".

I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. Ella was sitting on the bed brushing her hair.

"Hey I am going to go take a shower." I told her while grabbing my Pj's.

"Ok the shampoo is in the cabinet underneath the sink".

"K thanks." I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my soap and shampoo. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. Once it was at the temperature I liked I pulled off my clothes and jumped in. After a nice long shower I jumped out and rapped my body in a towel. Once I had dried off I put on my Pjs and brushed my teeth. I headed back into our room. Ella was still up but sitting in her bed reading Twilight. After I had told her about the movie that Fang and I had gone to see she had been excited and went and got the book. I sighed and climbed into bed. Thinking about how the fucking flyboys had to ruin our date made me mad. I leaned my head against my pillow and closed my eyes. I only had two more days until school. Joy! (Please note sarcasm).

I woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon. I opened my eyes and let my nose lead me to the heavenly smell of bacon. There in the kitchen Iggy was frying the bacon. Two plates already stacked high where on the counter. Next to the delicious bacon where three plates of eggs, two plates of sausage, and three plates of pancakes. I grabbed an empty plate and started piling the food on it.

"Good morning Iggy did you have a good night sleep," I tried to make conversation.

"Yeah." Well so much for that. I sat at the counter and started inhaling the food. Soon the rest of the family came in and did the same. No wonder mom needs help paying the bills we eat more than normal humans eat in a week.

"So what do you guys want to do today", I questioned.

"Oh nothing I just want to stay home and rest" replied Gazzy.

"Ok, is that ok with you guys?" Everyone nodded their heads so it was settled we were just taking a chill pill today. I walked over to the sink washed off my plate and went back upstairs to change. Ella and Fang always take their shower in the morning so you usually couldn't get in there before at least ten. Right now Ella was occupying the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of green shorts with a white shirt and quickly slipped them on. Then I attacked my nest of hair with the hair brush putting it up into a high ponytail. It was Saturday and I promised my mom that I would do my chores. To help around the house I had given everyone a set of chores to due. I had the laundry, cleaning, and grocery shopping, Ella usually helped me, and Fang did lawn work like mowing the lawn, while Iggy did cooked meals and did dishes. The younger kids didn't have much Angel had to make sure that Total was always feed and walked, Nudge usually help me clean, and Gazzy helped Fang when needed. I walked downstairs to where most of the flock was still eating.

"Hey guys when you are done I need you to grab all your dirty clothes and Nudge I need you to sort them into piles by lights, darks, and whites", I commanded so I could start on laundry. While I was talking to the flock Ella came down.

"Hey Ella tomorrow we need to go grocery shopping for school Monday."

"Ok Max," Ella said while grabbing breakfast. Fang got up from his spot at the table and came over to me.

"Morning," he kissed the top of my head and walked back upstairs to take his shower. Once all the kids had finished their breakfast and brought down their clothes. Nudge sorted them and I grabbed the whites. I trudged into the laundry room and opened up the washer. I had started on the whites and had taken about a fourth of the stack. Usually it takes all day to do laundry because of all the clothes. I was putting the clothes in the washer when a sock fell to the ground. My hands where full of the clothes and I was having trouble picking up the sock. I was wishing the sock would just pick itself up when it actually started floating in the air and went into the washer. I stood there dumbstruck. Once out of my state of shock I tried out my new power. Instead of me carrying the clothes I had the clothes float through the air and into the washer. Once the clothes where in I willed the washer lid to close. I pressed the little start button and ran off to tell my flock. Running around the house I found them all in the living room.

"Guys guess what," I yelped in happiness.

"What?" All their attention was on me.

"I got a new power!"

"OMG that is so cool. I wonder if I will get a power. It would be cool if it was to see the future then I could see when all the sales are coming up at the mall. I have been dying to get my hands on that pink sweater. It was sooooooooooo cute mphmfggg", Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand. I mouthed a silent thank you and he nodded his head.

"What is your new power Max", Ella asked.

"Watch"! I willed the couch to float around the room with the flock still on it.

"Wow that is awesome Max", Gazzy screamed. I put everyone down and then got an idea. I waved my hand at the closet that held the vaccume. I watch as the door opened and vaccume came out. The cord untangled itself and plugged into the wall. Then the vaccume turned on and started vacuuming the rug. This power was awesome.

**This is my longest chapter yet. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it I will try to update my story once a week. I got a couple of Beta readers so I hope that my story will only get better.**

**My thanks for all the people who reviewed this chapter**

**-Who Are You I Am Me**

**-Fax-Addict**

**-Aurora**

**-Mayball31695**

**-Josie1901**

**-Bellacullen202**

**-Dusk3ttex01**

**-****REDNECKpridewithinternet**

**-Jennifer**

**Also I just wanted thank my new beta readers BellaCullen202, and Mayball31695.**


	17. The End

_Skips to first day of school_

-Max-

The first day of school, I don't know what to think about it so far I woke up this morning to a screaming alarm clock that sadly didn't survive. I would have to get a new one later. I quickly jumped in the shower letting the warm water run down my body. The shock of water hitting your body when you jump was enough to wake me up until I could grab some coffee. After I had jumped out of the shower and put on my clothes I quickly blow dried my hair and ran downstairs. The flock was all sitting around the table already eating. I quickly sat in my chair next to Fang and dug in.

Once everyone had finished their meal we grabbed our backpacks and headed out to catch the bus. We argued that we could have just flown to school but my mother didn't want to risk us getting spotted in this town. Fang was giving my some weird looks after noticing my extra bag that I had used to keep my waitress uniform in. Though luckily he had dropped it or that would have been hard to explain. Soon we could hear the bus coming down the road. We all turned our attention and watched as it slowly made a stop in front of us. We clambered inside and sat in the front close to the exit. I sat with Fang while Angel and Nudge together behind us with Gasman and Iggy sitting across. I watched as Ella made her way to the back of the bus and sat down next to one of her school friends Jessica. I hadn't spoken with her or even met her for that matter but I trusted that Ella would choose the right crowd to hang out with. I learned against Fang and started to think. Life has been good to us lately. I had a new power and a job. High school wasn't that joyful but still was glad we could live normally as possible for mutant winged bird kids. Everyone was together and happy no one was being attacked by flyboys and for that I was grateful. Spending time with my sister was fun and I think she enjoyed it to. I loved my life I truly did. Even though I was tortured and experimented on I still got a great family and friends.

The End

**AN-First don't panic there will be a sequel, I thought this was good time to end it. Also this will give me some time to write and think and make other stories. It may take a while for me to get ready to write again but I promise I will tell you when it's up. **


End file.
